All Fools' Day
by Aaronna
Summary: Merlin's first time celebrating All Fools' Day in Camelot, will he be crowned the King of Fools? Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin


AN: I know this is a little early, but I wanted to post it before classwork made me forget. So here is my All Fools' Day tale!

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

'Today is the day' Merlin thought. It was All Fools' Day, formerly the Roman holiday of Hilaria that had been altered by the French in years past. Today is the first All Fools' Day under Arthur's reign and the first one that Merlin has been able to attend. Merlin's first year in Camelot he arrived after the festival and therefore missed the celebrations. The next three years in Camelot, he was given the week off for the celebrations, so he used that time to visit his mother. The next year, Merlin had the sweating sickness and was bed ridden, missing all of the festivities. This year, though, Merlin was present and in good health.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Arthur had been watching Merlin carefully all week. He knew that Merlin had been sick several times during the winter and had worked despite it. The servant had done the same thing the year before and then got ill just before the festivities began. Arthur did not want that to happen again this year. He had two reasons for this. One, Merlin was his friend, though he can never tell Merlin that, and secondly, unbeknownst to the idiot, Arthur and most of the knights had made wagers that his manservant will be named King of the Fools this year.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Over the years, Merlin had heard about the Fool King and was determined not to be crowned. It was bad enough that most people thought of him as an idiot and fool normally, but having it proclaimed to the entire city… No. That was not going to happen. The very idea of the humiliation left a twisted feeling in his gut. As much as the day nauseated him, he couldn't help but place a small wager that Gwaine would be the new King.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

The morn of All Fools' Day, Merlin woke before dawn. He bathed and dressed in the new clothes his mother sent him. When Merlin had tried the outfit on the day before, Gaius had commented on how much he looked like his namesake. The shirt was a dark tan, the trousers and jacket were gray, and the new neckerchief was a light shade of tan. These clothes, unlike most of his other, were tailored to his wiry form. Once dressed, Merlin grabbed a chunk of bread and an apple before heading to the kitchens for the king's breakfast.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

The cooks and kitchen servants were shocked. Merlin was early to gather the king's meal, he was dressed in clothing that make him look powerful and handsome, and Merlin was singing in gaelic! No one it that room had ever heard the slim man sing before. His voice was rich and deep. He sounded like the monks who sang in the monastery. All activity ceased as everyone watched the usually clumsy man dance around gracefully collecting meat, cheese and fruit for the king.

After the lanky man left, everyone looked at each other in confusion. Was that really the same Merlin that had been working in the castle for the last five years? This man looked like him in face and hair, but the clothing was all wrong. This man was not in the least clumsy. And since when could Merlin dance or sing? Let alone do both at the same time! Somewhere in the room a woman's small voice said, "Today he really is a merlin…"

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

Arthur woke not to his curtains being flung open with a loud voice telling him to get up or his chamber door being flung open, but to a beautiful masculine voice and the smell of smoked venison. Opening his eyes, the king saw that the curtains were already open and the sun was just about the rise above the tree line. Seeing this, Arthur turned over to see where that voice was coming from. Sitting up, Arthur saw Merlin dancing about the room with silent feet. If he hadn't been singing, merlin could have cleaned the entire room and left, letting the smell of food wake the king.

"Merlin?!" Arthur asked in a befuddled voice.

Merlin stopped singing and turned to his master with a smile. "Morning Sire."

Now that the servant was facing him, the royal couldn't help but notice how noble the lad looked. The coloring of his clothing coupled with his sharp features made Merlin look like a majestic falcon.

"What on earth has gotten into you? I didn't even know you could sing. Not that I disapprove, it is just that you don't usually wake me so nicely." The king's confusion was clear on his face.

"You let me off early last night. Because of that, I was able to finish my chores for Gaius and get to bed before midnight for the first time in years, well other than the times i was ill, but those don't really count. What I was trying to say is, Thanks to you I got my first night of restful sleep in a long time. I am singing because I feel refreshed and I thought I would thank you by waking you gently this morning, but don't expect this to be a regular thing." With that, merlin returned to his tidying.

Arthur just gaped. 'Merlin has chores he has to do for Gaius after he has finished all the chores I give him? No wonder he is almost always late! If he thought getting to bed before midnight was reason to sing, what would he do if he was allowed to sleep the entire night?'

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, the young king got up from his bed and walked to the table to eat his breakfast. Arthur had expected the usual ham, pale cheese, and roll that Merlin with the addition of the venison he had smelled earlier, but what he found was a large portion of venison, some yellow cheese, a pickled egg, some candied violets, a wintered apple, and some fresh strawberries.

Looking up, Arthur saw just how happy Merlin really was. 'Is getting a full six hours of sleep really such a treat for him that he was singing and dancing, waking me up nicely, and getting me an amazing breakfast? How much sleep does he usually get that six was a thing to celebrate? I thought that he would go out with Gwaine and get drunk with the time I had given him, but instead he got some sleep and is doing his job happily and effectively. Gods! He had already cleaned the floor before I woke up to his voice! Has the man been living with so little sleep for the last five years? All those times I pulled him out of bed… How long had he actually been asleep?'

Suddenly the king's eyes went wide. 'All of those patrols and hunting trips… He always shared last shift with one of the knight so he could get breakfast going, but he was almost always up late making sure that there was enough wood to last the night or talking with whoever was on first watch… The man never really got much sleep even without the chores from Gaius… Why had he never said anything?'

Arthur's heart dropped. 'Because I wouldn't have believed him. He tells me things, or at least tries, all the time, but I always just brush his words aside… What kind of fiend am I? Does he even know that I think of his as a friend, my best friend?'

Than a new thought ran through the king's mind. 'Is Merlin really a klutz or is he just so tired that he can hardly focus or is it something else entirely? And here I was putting money that the poor lad would be the Fool King… I am the real fool here.'

With that conclusion fresh in his mind, the king looked up from his now empty plate. His room looked the best it had since the bootlicking servant had temporarily replaced Merlin after the man had been injured and taken by bandits in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Arthur was about to call for the servant when he came out from behind the changing screen with two empty buckets.

Seeing that Arthur was through eating, Merlin announced that he had prepared a bath and that he would be back as soon as he dropped off the dishes in the kitchen and the clothing in the laundry room. As the servant left the room he called back, "And try not to drown yourself while I'm gone."

Arthur had tears in his eyes. He had been calling Merlin the worst servant in the seven kingdoms for the last five years, but after one night of decent sleep the exact same servant was doing an amazingly good and quick job while still keeping the playful banter that the king had come to rely on over the years.

Not wanting to waste Merlin's efforts, the king stripped and lowered himself into the tube of perfectly heated water. There was no doubt about it, Merlin was the best friend and servant the king had ever had. In fact, he was like to be the best one he ever would have. sighing in contentment, Arthur settled into the relaxing bath water.

Merlin returned just in time to help Arthur out of the tub. After the king was dry and dressed, the two set off so that Arthur could give his speech so that the fun could begin.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

All of the knights were amazed at how happy both the master and servant were. If they hadn't known the pair, they would have thought that they were brothers or maybe close cousins. Merlin looked strong and powerful in his new clothing. Heck, this was the first time any of them had seen the lad in clothing that actually fit. In fact, this was also the first time they had seen his in clothing that wasn't red and blue.

Their amazement increased as they watched Merlin join the hornpipe dancers in the street. Merlin matched the dance in moments and soon began to embellish on the steps. Later when the dancing shifted to partner dances Merlin made sure to dance with the children and the old women.

Before lunch the knights even got to hear Merlin sing in Latin, Gaelic, Welsh, French, as well as English. They all knew that Merlin could sing after comments the boy had made over the years, but none of them had expected him to be this good! Where had the servant been hiding these talents? the commoner knights wondered after watching Merlin juggle for some children in the lower town.

By midafternoon the knights decided to get the suddenly un-clumsy servant drunk. After three hours and 15 pints later, the knights realized that Merlin could hold his liquor well. It had started off as a drinking game, the last man standing wins. Merlin and Gwaine had been the last two standing when the game was called a tie. The knights didn't know that Merlin's magic was breaking the alcohol down before it even reached the thin man's stomach. Merlin knew that if this news ever reached Arthur that that tavern excuse would pretty much be validated.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

At sunset, the Fool King was crowned, or more correctly the Fool Queen. One of the serving girls that had been in the kitchen that morning had decided that if Merlin could be graceful, than she could wear the crown. Merlin, Arthur, and the knights were unsure of what the girl had done to get the crown, but the judges all blushed at the thought of whatever it was that she had done.

No sooner was the girl crowned than Merlin tripped. It had not been his fault. One of the newer knights was upset about losing the wager, so he tripped the thin man as he walked past. As Merlin tripped he wobbled too close to the main stairs leading to the courtyard. He wasn't too badly hurt by the fall, but it was enough to get some in the crowd to gasp. They had seen what had happened.

"Merlin! What on earth happened? You have been perfectly coordinated all day and the moment Allie here is crowned, you go tumbling. Are you alright?" Arthur sounded both aggravated and concerned.

"The fool seems to have tripped on nothing Sire" the young knight quipped.

"Who's the fool? The fool or fool that follows? Sir Allen, you and a number of people in the crowd know exactly what happened. And to answer your question Milord, I believe I have injured my wrist." With that Merlin attempted to stand up only to fall back with a groan.

"Percival, help Merlin back to Gaius's chambers. Sir Allen, a word." As Arthur said this the rest of the knights dispersed.

"What did you do to Merlin?" The king asked the knight.

"Nothing at all, Sire. You know how clumsy the man is. He simply tripped over his own feet." Arthur looked at the man with pity.

"Merlin isn't clumsy, he is tired. He works as both my personal manservant and as Gaius's apprentice. On top of that he helps out wherever he is needed. Today he celebrated getting six hours of uninterrupted sleep. So I ask you again, what did you do to Merlin?"

Sir Allen faltered under the king's gaze. "I was angered at losing money I bet on the man, so I tripped him. I had no idea sire. If I had I never wou…" Arthur cut him off.

"As a knight it is your duty to protect and what you just did was far from it. As punishment, you will complete all of Merlin's duties for a week so you truly understand all that he does. Now go! You will start in the morning."

As Sir Allen walked away with his head hung in shame, Arthur headed to the physician's chamber to check on his friend.

o=(======= .*∙˳ ̊ ˳∙ *. =======)=o

"Merlin will be fine Sire. He fractured his left wrist and bruised his left knee and hip. He should be able to return to work in a week." Gaius told Arthur when he arrived at the door.

Nodding Arthur said, "That's good. Sir Allen admitted to tripping Merlin, so I told him he would be doing all of Merlin's work for the next week. That includes what he does for you Gaius."

Arthur stopped for a moment before continuing. "Why did Merlin never tell me that he had a number of chores he needed to do for you after he finished mine?"

Gaius looked confused. "Sire, I thought you knew. He is plagued nightmares. He rarely sleeps unless he is exhausted. They have gotten better since you became king, but by then he was so used to working well into the night that he continued to do so. Last night was a blessing. It was the first night in nearly five years that Merlin slept peacefully. He rose before dawn without any prodding from me. He was so happy he wore his new cloth Hunith sent him."

Gaius sighed. "Those trousers are ruined now… The stones shredded the cloth, but the thicker material protected his skin. If he had worn his old pair, I would have had to treat abrasive wounds too."

Arthur's eyebrows scrunched together. "May I see him?"

Gaius shook his head. "I drugged him. He is asleep in his room. The fall will lead to new nightmare if we are not careful. He only barely got over the time Uther beat him, there is no telling what Sir Allen's actions may cause."

Arthur was in shock. "Gaius? When did my father harm Merlin?"

Gaius looked at the prince with sad eyes. "There wasn't just one time Arthur. It happened several times over the years. The first time was not long after Merlin started working for you. After the unapproved claim that Sir Valiant was using magic, your father punished Merlin for disgracing you in front of the court. There were also those two times when he covered for you so you could spend time with the Lady Sofia. Your father is probably the only person Merlin has ever been terrified of."

Arthur's eyes were filled with tears that refused to fall. "All this time I thought he was just a clumsy idiot who was sometimes wise, but instead he is probably the strongest man I know."

Wiping his eyes, the king continued. "I will see to it that Merlin gets those ruined trousers replace. While I'm at it I think I'll have a few more shirts made. I never realized how strongly built Merlin was until today. How did Hunith get the measurements so perfect?"

Gaius gave a small smile. "I snuck his measurements last time he was ill. I then sent those measurements to Hunith who used the money Merlin sent her to get the sturdier cloth. She has been working on them for the past month. They arrived a few days ago. And is it just me, or does Merlin actually look like a merlin in that outfit?"

Both men laughed.

"Thank you Gaius. Let me know when the fool wakes up. I needed to tell him a few things and ask a few questions."

With a nod, the king left.

If there was one thing Gaius had figured out over the years was that All Fools' Day was always full of surprises.


End file.
